What Are They Doing?
by LawLadystein
Summary: Apa yang mereka lakukan?/Feliciano, Lovino—si dua bocah polos—dan kak Antonio yang sedang menonton TV bersama, tiba-tiba mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar Prussia dan Hungary. Tapi untungnya Feli sama Lovino masih polos. Tetapi Lovino penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, dia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada kak Antonio/R&R? :D


**What Are They Doing?**

.

Apa yang mereka lakukan?/Feliciano, Lovino—si dua bocah polos—dan kak Antonio yang sedang menonton TV bersama, tiba-tiba mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar Prussia dan Hungary. Tapi untungnya Feli sama Lovino masih polos. Tetapi Lovino penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, dia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada kak Antonio/R&R? :D

..

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya. Punya Hidekaz Himaruya.

…

Warning: Aneh, geje, OOC, typo, pendek, dan lain-lain.

Genre: Family? Atau barangkali ada yang mau genre lain?*?*

Don't like Don't Read!

…

Feli ingin menonton kartun kesayangannya, tetapi sang kakak—Lovino—tidak mau mengalah, ia juga ingin menonton kartun kesayangannya.

"A-aku ingin SpongeBob," ucap Feli, sang adik.

"Tetapi aku ingin Dora."

"Tidak mau, pokoknya SpongeBob! Sebagai seorang kakak seharusnya kau mengalah."

"Tetapi kali ini aku tidak mau. Pokoknya aku ingin Dora!"

"SpongeBob!"

"Dora!"

"SpongeBob!"

"Dora!"

"SpongeBob!"

"Dor—"

Piiip. Bunyi channel TV yang digantikan. Ternyata kak Antonio yang menggantikannya.

"Yaah … Diganti. Kenapa diganti? Ganti lagi menjadi SpongeBob," pinta Feli.

"Haah sudahlah, dari pada rebutan yang satu pingin SpongeBob, yang satunya lagi pingin Dora, meningan nonton ini saja," ucap kak Antonio. "Ini kan lebih seru."

"Ahh, aku tidak mau sepak bolaaa," rengek Lovino.

"Iya, sepak bola itu membosakan, ve~" lanjut Feli.

"Sudahlah jangan berisik … emang ada ya kartun SpongeBob malam-malam? Kalian ada-ada saja, mana ada film kartun malam seperti ini."

"Tidak mau, pokoknya tidak mau, tidak mau, jangan sepak bolaaaa. Huweeee." Feli menangis. Awalnya sih biasa saja, tapi lama-lama semakin menjadi-jadi. Terpaksa deh Antonio harus mengalah.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis." Kak Antonio menggantikan channel TV.

"Apa itu?" tanya Lovino. Kayaknya sih tuh film rada-rada asing juga di mata. Soalnya Lovino belum pernah liat.

"Ini itu judulnya 'Kelinci dan Tupai'. Lebih seru lho!" kata kak Antonio.

.

_Suatu hari, ada seekor kelinci yang tersesat, tidak tahu ingin pergi ke mana. Ia kelaparan… kehausan. Sungguh tersiksa. Ia berjalan tanpa tujuan–entah ke mana—. Tapi akhirnya, ia dipertemukan dengan sebuah pohon. Mungkin itu rumahnya tupai._

"_Permisi," kata si kelinci itu sambil mengetuk pintu rumah pohonnya tupai._

"_Permisi, bolehkah aku masuk?" katanya, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras._

"_Hey! Siapa kau?" Ternyata itu tupai sang pemilik rumah pohon ini. Sepertinya dia telah mencari makan dan cadangan makanan untuk nanti, dan sekarang dia baru pulang._

"_Maaf tupai, saya ingin masuk dan beristirahat di rumahmu. Boleh 'kan?"_

_Tupai merasa curiga pada kelinci. Tetapi dengan melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu, tupai merasa kasian juga kepada kelinci. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk membolehkan kelinci istirahat di rumahnya. "Hanya sementara 'kan?"_

_Kelinci terdiam._

"_Woy, hanya sementara 'kan?" tanya si tupai._

"_Euuum, sebenarnya aku tersesat, dan tidak tahu harus ke mana. Aku juga lapar dan haus," jelas kelinci itu. "Jadi, sepertinya aku akan tinggal di sini selamanya."_

"_Apa? Selamanya?"_

"_Boleh ya, ku mohon…"_

"_Asal ada syaratnya," kata tupai. "Kau harus membantuku mencari makan dan kau juga harus membereskan rumahku ini setiap hari."_

"_Tidak apa, asalkan aku bisa tinggal di sini."_

.

Begitulah kira-kira kisah 'Kelinci dan Tupai'.

"Bagaimana? Seru 'kan?"

"Iya … kasihan kelincinya tersesat. Tetapi untungnya tupai membolehkan tinggal bersamanya, ve~" ucap Feli, sambil merebut cemilan punya Lovino. "Hey, itu 'kan punyaku. Kembalikan!"

"Sebagai kakak, kau itu harus mengalah."

"Kalian ini tidak boleh bertengkar. Feli, kasih sebagian untuk kakakmu, 'kan biar adil."

Saat mereka sedang berpendapat mengenai kisah 'Kelinci dan Tupai', tiba-tiba suara aneh terdengar dari kamar Gilbert dan Eliza. Antonio yang mendengarnya merasa khawatir. Bagaimana jika Feli dan Lovino mendengarnya juga? Antonio pun segera membesarkan _volume _TV, hingga suara itu tidak terdengar lagi. 'Dasar mereka ini, kalau mau NC-an jangan keras-keras. Mengganggu!' batin Antonio. Tapi suara itu tetep tidak mau kalah sama suara TV. Alhasil Feli dan Lovino mendengarnya.

"Suara apa itu kak?" tanya Lovino. Suara itu memang benar-benar mencemari pendengaran si bocah usia dini itu.

"Kedengarannya dari kamar—"

"Itu bukan apa-apa, sudahlah jangan dipikirkan."

Mereka pun tidak memperdulikan suara itu. Tetapi telinga si Feli masih mendengar suara itu.

"Suara itu lagi," gumam Feli. "Kak, memangnya mereka sedang apa?" tanya Feli pada Antonio. Antonio yang sedang memakan keripik singkongnya, langsung tersedak karena pertanyaan dari Feli.

Antonio diam.

"Emang mereka lagi ngapain sih kak?" Kali ini Lovino yang bertanya.

"Euum, sudahlah, tidak penting memikirkan yang seperti itu." Kayaknya Antonio sudah punya _feeling_, 'Nih anak bakal nanya yang macem-macem deh.'

"Ayolaaah kak, ceritakan." Ceritakan, ceritakan, memangnya dongeng diceritakan?

"Ayolaaah."

"Iya, ceritakan."

"Euuum baiklah. A-ayah dan bunda kalian itu sedang bercinta."

"Ooh." Feli dan Lovino ber'o' ria, padahal mereka tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Dan mereka kembali fokus menonton TV. Sedetik kemudian, "Kak, memangnya apa itu bercinta?" tanya Feli kepada Lovino. Lovino pun geleng-geleng tidak tahu.

"Kak?" tanya Lovino kepada—kak—Antonio.

"Ya?"

"Memangnya bercinta itu apa ya?" Lovino bertanya. 'Buseet, nape ni bocah pengen tahu aja 'kegiatan' orang dewasa deh.' Antonio menarik nafas panjang. Semoga saja apa yang sudah Antonio jelaskan mereka tetap tidak mengerti.

"Bercinta itu bisa diartikan Making Love."

"Making Love itu apa, kak?" Rasa penasaran Lovino memang bukan main.

Antonio bingung. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Making Love itu, euum, 'kegiatan' orang dewasa."

"Maksudnya apa?" kali ini Feli yang giliran nanya.

"NC-an," jawab Antonio singkat. Tapi tetap saja dua bocah itu tidak akan mengerti maksud NC-an.

"NC-an itu apa?"

"Ih, NC-an itu sama aja 'kegiatan' orang dewasa. Udah ah, nggak usah mikirin kayak gitu. Nggak penting." Pandangan Antonio pun beralih ke TV. Ia menganti-ganti channel, siapa tahu aja ada yang seru buat ditonton, atau mungkin ada acara sepak bola yang tadi belum selesai, jadi masih ada buat hiburan, dari pada harus ngeladenin bocah-bocah penasaran yang pengen tahu tentang 'apa itu NC?'.

"Kak Antonio, NC-an itu apa?" tanya Lovino—lagi—

Antonio—lagi-lagi dengan terpaksa—harus menjawab pertanyaan—bodoh—itu. "NC itu, diibaratkan mereka sedang saling menghangatkan."

"Saling menghangatkan? Bukannya di dalam kamar mereka itu sudah ada penghangat ruangan ya? Kenapa harus saling menghangatkan?" Feli berfikir, kalau di dalam kamar mereka sudah ada penghangat ruangan, ngapain pake saling menghangatkan segala?

Tunggu!

'Saling'? Mungkin dua bocah itu tidak mengerti maksud dari kata 'saling'. Apa Antonio harus menjelaskan sampai mereka mengerti?

"Karena penghangat ruangannya sudah tidak berfungsi," jawabnya asal. "Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu tahu tentang itu." Mau dijelasin panjang lebar juga tu anak nggak akan ngerti. Kecuali kalau liat _live_-nya, barulah bakal ngerti.

"Ayolah kak, jelaskan pada kami."

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang, NC itu diibaratkan dengan saling menghangatkan. Udah ah, jangan tanya yang aneh lagi ya … kalian belum boleh mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu."

Feli dan Lovino pun diam.

Dan kembalilah terdengar suara itu. Antonio pasrah. Terserahlah mereka mau nanya apa.

"Kak, saling menghangatkan itu maksudnya apa?" tanya Lovino.

"Saling menghangatkan saja. Saling menghangatkan, yaa~ saling menghangatkan," jawab Antonio tidak jelas.

"Memang, kegiatan orang dewasa itu seperti apa sih?"

"Yaa, seperti itu lah pokoknya."

Feli dan Lovino saling memandang. Wajah mereka sama-sama menunjukan ekspresi bingung.

"Memang, kegiatan orang dewasa itu apa, kak? Yang aku tahu kegiatan orang dewasa itu memasak, mencuci, membersikan rumah dan lain-lain. Memangnya yang mereka lakukan berbeda ya?"

"Yaa gitu deh…"

Feli dan Lovino saling memandang—lagi—. Mereka cuma bisa angkat bahu. Tidak mengerti apa maksud kak Antonio. Mau dijelaskan sampe mulut Antonio sudah berbusa pun, si Feli sama Lovino itu nggak bakal ngerti. Antonio pun berusaha untuk fokus saja ke acara sepak bola yang ia tonton, berusaha tidak menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan gila dari Feli dan Lovino.

"Kalau kita melihat apa yang dilakukan mereka boleh nggak kak?"

Karena Antonio sedang terfokus pada acara sepak bola di TV, saking fokusnya, iya menjawab, "boleh…"

"Bener nih boleh?"

"Iya," kata Antonio yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa maksud mereka.

"Kak, bener ya boleh…"

"Iya," jawab Antonio santai.

Mereka pun sampai di depan pintu kamar Gilbert dan Eliza. Suara-suara—misterius—itu terdengar dengan jelas, bahkan mereka mendengar apa yang Gilbert dan Eliza katakan.

"Mereka itu sedang apa sih?" tanya Feli—dengan sedikit berbisik—pada sang kakak.

"Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku? Jelas-jelas aku tidak tahu," jawab Lovino ketus, sambil melihat—eh, bukan, maksudnya mengintip lewat lubang kunci pintu. Tapi tetap saja tidak kelihatan.

"Coba aku ingin ikut mengintip."

"Nanti dulu."

Acara saling mendorong pun dimulai.

"Minggir."

"Tidak, kamu yang awas."

"Sebagai kakak, kau harus mengalah."

"Tapi kali ini tidak! Minggir."

"Nggak mau, kakak yang awas duluan, aku mau lihat."

"Awas iiih …"

Karena pertengkaran kecil Feli dan Lovino, hingga menimbulkan suara-suara berisik, Antonio pun—akhirnya—menyadari kalau si Feli dan Lovino sedang ada di situ.

"Eh? Ka-kalian ngapain di situ?"

"Kan, tadi kak Antonio bilang boleh."

"Bo-boleh apa? Siapa yang bilang boleh?" teriak Antonio. Antonio was-was. Jangan-jangan mereka sudah melihat. "Kalian melihatnya?"

"Tidak. Tadi sudah diintip. Tapi tetap tidak kelihatan."

'Syukurlah.'

.

Di 'tempat' Eliza dan Gilbert…

"Suara siapa ya tadi?"

"Paling-paling si Antonio, Feli sama Lovino. Udah ah, jangan diperdulikan. Meningan lanjut ajah."

.

Antonio menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mungkin ada cara lain untuk mencegah Feli dan Lovino biar tidak penasaran lagi.

"Kalian mau tidak dibelikan es krim?"

"Es krim? Mau dong…"

…

Akhirnya dengan cara mengajak mereka jalan-jalan dan membeli es krim, mereka lupa akan kejadian tadi. Syukurlah~. Kalau begitu, Antonio tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan—gila—itu lagi.

Esoknya…

Antonio menghampiri Gilbert yang sedang asik-asiknya minum kopi sambil membaca koran.

"Gilbert, lu kalau mau NC-an jangan sampe kedengeran sama anak-anak napa. Kan, mereka jadi penasaran."

"Hehhee, habis gue nggak nahaaan," jawab Gilbert sambil pasang muka orang 'kecanduan'(?). "Oh iya, _Thanks_ ya, kemaren lu udah jagain anak-anak gue dari malem sampe pagi, bahkan sampe siang. Kau memang sahabatku yang baik."

"Tidak masalah."

Sekian detik kemudian, "Eh, emang lu diapain aja sama Eliza?"

Giliran Antonio yang penasaran pengen tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Hah? Apa ini? geje niaaannn..

Lagi puyeng mikirin UAS.#jadinya bikin fic juga rada geje#alesan#. Ya ampun nggak kerasa udah UAS lagi…#curhatgakpenting.

Review? Hehe…


End file.
